


Stay Alive 2

by TiredTeadrinkingWriter



Series: Stay Alive [2]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Other, Sadness, car crash, death of reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredTeadrinkingWriter/pseuds/TiredTeadrinkingWriter
Summary: Five years after a terrible accident, you and Tom's son wants to know what happened to his mommy. Tom has to tell the story of you and him.





	Stay Alive 2

**Author's Note:**

> i am very sorry

Tom was sitting in the living room in the house he and your son lived in. Your son, Jonathan, was five. He was happy, and healthy and Tom loved him with all his heart. Tom worried about him all the time. Worried if he was a good enough father, if he did the right thing. It was hard for him.  
Suddenly Jonathan ran into the living room. Tom turned in the couch and noticed that his son had a confused expression on his face. Tom got up, walked towards Jonathan and took him into his arms.  
“What now son?” Tom asked Jonathan.  
“Why don’t I have a mommy? Everyone else has a mommy.” He said and leaned into Tom’s chest. Tom’s heart skipped a beat. He knew that the day where he had to explain to Jonathan, what had happened to you.  
Tom took a deep breath in and walked back to the couch he was sitting in before. He looked at his beautiful son. Jonathan had your face, and it kept reminding him of you.  
“Your mother.” Tom breathed in. Jonathan could sense something was wrong, so he took his father’s big hand in his small ones. Tom smiled, and it instantly made Jonathan relax more.  
“Will you tell the story?” Jonathan asked. Tom nodded, and got ready to tell the story of you and him.  
“We were young, not as young as you, but in our twenties when we met each other at a pub.” Tom started.  
“What is a pub dad?” Jonathan asked curiously.  
“A place adults meet. Can I continue?” Tom asked. His son chuckled and nodded.  
“Yes dad.”  
“I saw your mother. She was sitting on the other side of the counter, and she looked so beautiful. She was wearing a white shirt and black pants. Her (Y/H/C) was in a bun. She looked at her friend, Marie, who was talking with a boy. Your mother laughed, and I was stunned at how amazing it sounded. It that moment I realized that she was my friend from when we were kids. We lived on the same street, went to the same school. Until one day we had to go different ways.” Tom stopped, thinking about his childhood memories.  
“Are you okay dad?” Jonathan asked, making Tom come back.   
“Yes, sorry. For what felt like hours, I stared at her. I couldn’t get my eyes of her. Then she noticed me. She got down from her chair and walked over to me. She said: “I can’t help but notice you’re staring at me.” I was stunned by how beautiful her voice was. It was like music to me. Well, I answered: “I’m sorry, I just… you’re really beautiful.” And she blushed. She even laughed a little, and again, it sounded wonderful. Then your mother sat down next to me, and we talked the night away. I got her phone number, and we got to know each other better and better for every day.” Tom paused.  
“What dad?” Jonathan asked, squeezing his father’s hand.  
“Nothing son, sorry. As your mother and I got to know each other better, we fell in love. We moved in together-“  
“Here?” Jonathan interrupted, making Tom smile.  
“No son, in a very small apartment.” Jonathan nodded. “We were together for 4 years, and then, I proposed to her.”  
“That is the thing with the ring?” Jonathan asked.  
“Yes. And she said yes. After a year we got married. And then you came to the world!” Tom said smiling and squeezed his son’s hands. Jonathan laughed at his father.  
“What then?” Jonathan asked curiously. Tom stopped for a second, remembering what happened to you.  
“You were just a little baby, and we let Benedict and Sophie take care of you for a week.”  
“Why daddy?” Jonathan asked confused.  
“Your mother and I had been in a car crash. A man drove too fast, and your mother and I had to go to the hospital. I only had a broken leg.”  
“But, what about mommy? Did she also have a broken leg?”  
“Your mother. (Y/N). Your beautiful mother… She was hurt badly. The doctors tried everything to save her, and it looked like she was going to make it. But then I made a bad decision, and…” Tom stopped, a tear ran down his cheek. Jonathan noticed and his smile faded away.  
“Did mommy die?” he asked. Tom closed his eyes, and nodded.  
“Yes,” he whispered. “Mommy died.” Tom looked up at Jonathan.  
“I’m sorry daddy.” Jonathan said and let go of Tom’s hand. He wrapped his small arms around Tom’s neck, and Tom his around the little boy. Tom cried, and tried not to make it obvious. But Jonathan was a smart kid. ‘He has that from you’ Tom thought.  
“It’s okay son.” Tom said, trying to comfort Jonathan and himself.  
“I have to go daddy.” Jonathan said. Tom let go of him and Jonathan ran to his own room.

\----

After a few hours, Tom had fallen asleep on the couch. He dreamed of you. How it would be you still were alive. How wonderful life would be. How much easier everything would be.  
“Daddy!” Jonathan called from the kitchen, awakening Tom. Quickly Tom got up from the couch and walked to Jonathan’s room. But when Jonathan wasn’t there, Tom got worried.  
“I’m in the kitchen dad.” Jonathan said. Tom smiled and walked to the kitchen. And he was stunned when he saw what his son had done.  
On the kitchen table were eight drawings, and Tom recognized what they all showed. His son was standing on a chair, ready to present his work  
“Stand there.” Jonathan said and pointed to a paper with a big X on, on the floor. Tom smiled and did as Jonathan said.  
“The first picture is that pub where you met mommy. She is really beautiful and you are really in love with her.” Tom laughed quietly, making his son smile proudly of his own work.  
“The number two picture is when you moved into that apartment. You’re both happy and in love and everything is good.” Tom was smiling wide, not knowing what to say.  
“The number three picture is you giving mommy the ring and she says yes. And then you get married on the number four picture.” Tom laughed quietly again.  
“The number five picture is you, mommy and baby me. You’re so happy for me! Look, you’re smiling so much!” Jonathan said and demonstrated how much Tom and you smiled on the drawing.  
“On number six picture the other car drives into your car. And mommy is hurt and you are hurt, and I’m not there. On number seven picture you’re on the hospital and you have your leg wrapped in that white thing. Mommy is in the bed, sleeping because she is hurt very much.”  
Tom had a flashback  
“No (Y/N), it’s not save.” You smiled, and shook his hand off.  
“It’s okay Tom.” you said once the tube was out of your mouth. He smiled. ‘How could this not be a dream?’ he thought to himself.  
“I love you (Y/N). I’m so sorry. It should have been me. I should be in that bed.” He said and looked down again. You smiled at him and squeezed his hand, making him look up and face you. His eyes were so red from all the tears, and his lips swollen from biting them in anxiety.  
“No Love. It should have been none of us.” You answered, and in that second your eyes closed, you hand was weak again and all the machines made noises.  
“Are you there daddy?” Jonathan interrupted Tom. Tom smiled and nodded.  
“Yes son.”  
“Okay. The last picture is us when you were in the living room and telling me the story of you and mommy.” Jonathan crawled down from the chair and walked over to where Tom was standing. He signed for Tom to get down on his own height, so Tom sat down on the cold floor. Jonathan crawled into Tom’s arms, and Tom held him.  
“I know that you think it is your fault that mommy died, but it is not. It was the man who drove into your car. He should be crying for taking mommy out of this world. It is not your fault daddy. Mommy is an angel now, and she is looking down on us from heaven. And she is crying too, because she loves us so much and she wants us to be happy.” Jonathan said. Even though Jonathan didn’t really know you, he cried. He missed you just as much as Tom did. You were not just some woman. You were Tom’s wife, his reason to do his best. You were Jonathan’s mother, the reason he was alive.

They were left with only the memory of you.


End file.
